


A Clean Getaway

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: During her late night cleaning shift, Felicia wanders somewhere she shouldn't be.





	A Clean Getaway

“Don’t move. Don’t make a sound. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The voice whispering into Felicia’s ear sent cold waves of panic down her spine. A hand covered her mouth and a long blade was held up to her throat. Tears began to fill her eyes as she wept in fear as quietly as she could. She had come into this chamber to do some late night cleaning and had suddenly been grabbed from behind. Another person walked out in front of her, A woman with long blue hair in a ponytail, glaring into her eyes with hate.

“Well, I do, so you’d better behave.” The woman carried a spear and turned to walk ahead, her eyes scanning the chamber.

The person behind her, a man judging by the voice, slid his blade back into its scabbard as his hand shuffled for something at his side. “Why does she always have to be so serious with everything?” He pulled out a thick white cloth, holding it between his hands and pulling it over her mouth. Felicia gasped as the ends were pulled back tightly and knotted behind her head. The man then gently and quietly brought her down to the ground, pulling out a coil of rope which he began to wrap around her wrists.

“Not much of a fighter, are you?” He laughed quietly. “I mean, not that I’m complaining. Well, it would make this a bit more exciting. But Oboro would probably get even more annoyed than she already is.”

Felicia’s haze of fear parted only slightly as he fumbled over his words. Whatever they were there for, it didn’t seem like they were going to hurt her. Still, she trembled under his touch as he began to tie the rope around her ankles.

“Gods, hasn’t she found what she’s after yet? Are we even in the right tower?” The man absentmindedly mused as he pulled a rope between Felicia’s hands and feet, pulling them together tightly and forcing her into a painful bend, a cracked cry coming from under her gag.

The man seemed startled. “Oh man, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Uh… I don’t really have time to loosen that, sorry. Be right back.” With that he jumped to his feet and ran after his companion, his brown ponytail bouncing behind him.

Left alone, Felicia let herself sob openly, her tears falling down her face before being absorbed by the cloth pulled taut over her cheeks. She was so stupid. Why was she even here in the first place? It’s not her job to clean this part of the castle, especially not in the middle of the night. And who knows how her superiors will respond once they find out she had let these strangely dressed burglars roam around. She tugged weakly at her painful hogtie, rocking side to side in an attempt to get any slack, but all she succeeded in doing was upsetting herself even more until she was groaning in frustration.

She was pulled out of her self-pity as the blue haired woman came storming back towards her, her spear outstretched before her. Felicia’s panic returned, thrashing against her ropes and letting loose muffled moans of despair as she closed her eyes and awaited her death.

“Shut up, you cow. Look at me.” Felicia forced herself to open her eyes, staring into the scowling face of the woman as she held her spear in front of her face. “Just shut up. I need some answers. I’m going to take this gag off of your filthy mouth, and if you scream I’m jamming this spear right into it. Understand?”

Felicia nodded weakly, and the woman roughly tugged the cloth down to hang around her neck. Felicia sniffled and whimpered, “Please, if you let me go I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. I’m not even really supposed to be here.”

The woman ignored her begging. “I know it’s in this chamber. I’ve already wasted too much time looking for it, tell me where it is.”

Felicia stared at her in confusion “I don’t know anything about this chamber, I don’t normally clean this area. I ran out of work to do in the other rooms so I thought maybe I could work on som-fmmm!”

The woman slammed her hand over Felicia’s mouth. “Stop yammering or I’m going to cut it out of you!” She brought the point of her spear to rest under Felicia’s chin, a grin coming to her face as she whispered, “Even if you really don’t know, It’d at least make this failed mission worth it to kill some Nohrian scum like you.”

Felicia squealed into her hand as the blade of her spear pressed against her neck. Suddenly, the man ran up behind her interrogator. “Oboro!” He hissed, “What are you doing?! Look at her, look at how she’s DRESSED! she’s clearly not a guard, or anything like that. Obviously she wouldn’t know about this stuff.”

The woman turned and roared. “What are you doing using my name you idiot?!” She quieted down as the man brought a finger to his lips in panic. She groaned and let her spear fall, removing her hand from Felicia’s lips. “Then this was all a waste of time.”

“I’m sorry!” Felicia cried instinctively.

The woman turned to stare at her with a mix of shock and revulsion as the man tried his hardest to prevent himself from laughing out loud. “Oh man, you’re funny! Too bad you’re working for these Nohrians, You’d fit right in in H-”

The woman snapped and glared at him before he revealed any more about their identities. “Uh… where we’re from…” 

The woman groaned and shook her head. “Let’s get out of here. What a waste of time.” she reached down for the cloth around Felicia’s neck.

“W-wait! I promise I won’t yell!” She cried desperately. “Please, this is really, really tight, can you please untie me before you leave?”

The man looked as if he was about to comply before the woman raised a hand to stop him. “And risk you calling a squadron to follow us back? We’re not stupid.” She yanked the cloth back up over Felicia’s mouth as she moaned in defeat. “Consider yourself lucky for getting out of this alive.” She stood and bolted off down the hall.

The man stood in confusion for a second before turning to Felicia. Felicia gazed up at him helplessly, silently pleading with her eyes. 

The man blushed deeply and averted his eyes. “Uh, yeah, sorry, what she said. Gotta go, see ya later.” and he was gone after his companion.

Felicia groaned and squirmed uncomfortably. Now her superiors were DEFINITELY going to know she let burglars roam around the castle. She tried not to think about it. She rocked back and forth until she fell to her side, Relieving a bit of the pressure from her bonds. She settled into as comfortable a position as she could and sighed. Hopefully someone would find her before too long in the morning.

=====

Elise skipped through the halls in her nightgown, her feet gently pattering as quietly as she could keep them. She often explored the castle at night, the only time when she could be free to wander without servants and family members telling her to be careful or act her age. 

As she made her way through the halls, she heard a soft sound in the distance. It sounded like somebody’s voice, but it was muffled. Elise tried to follow the voice as best she could. As it grew louder, she could tell somebody was calling for help. Her heart began to race as she quickened her pace to a sprint.

She finally found herself at a large door to a rarely used chamber, the voice coming from the other side of the door.

“Don’t worry!” Elise said to whoever was on the other side of the door. “I’m gonna help you!” She turned the handle and pushed her entire body against the heavy door, struggling to get it to creak open.

When she finally managed to push through, she found herself looking down into the tear stained eyes of Felicia, bound and gagged on the floor. Despite the tears on her face, her muffled voice sounded relieved to see Elise.

“Oh my god!” Elise cried, jumping down to Felicia’s side, fumbling at the knot behind her head. “How did you get like this? What happened?”

After some struggling the cloth fell free from Felicia’s mouth. “I’m so glad to see you, Elise, I had no idea when somebody would find me!”

“Who did this to you?”

“There were burglars. They didn’t find what they were looking for, but they tied me up before I -ach!- could get help.”

Elise tried to decipher the knots around Felicia’s limbs, accidentally yanking the ropes uncomfortably. “Sorry!”

Elise finally managed to undo the rope connecting Felicia’s wrists and ankles, allowing her to pull out of her uncomfortable bend with a sigh. Elise helped her to sit up as she set about freeing her wrists.

Felicia rubbed her sore wrists after the rope fell free from them, Elise getting to work on her ankles. “Oh, Elise, I’m going to get in so much trouble when they find out I let them get away! I’m going to be fired! Or worse! What if they think I was working with them?”

Elise thought. “You said they didn’t take anything, right? And nobody found you before me?”

Felicia glanced over at her. “That’s right?”

Elise smiled warmly. “Then it’ll be our secret!”

Felicia smiled in turn. “You won’t tell anybody?”

Elise winked and put her finger to her lips. “Not a soul!”

Felicia turned and took Elise in a big hug. “Oh thank you!”

Elise laughed. “Of course! What would I do if you got fired?”

Felicia pulled back from her hug. “Wait… What are you doing up anyway?”

Elise crossed her arms and pouted. “Just saving you, I guess.”

Felicia giggled. “Well, that’ll be our secret too.”


End file.
